Still A Little Girl edited
by fanficaddict2013
Summary: -I'm ready to break my laptop, FORGIVE MY PIECE OF CRAP QUALITY!- NejiXXSakura details inside :) Neji is OOC towards the end, forgive that as well :D


**Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO, the more I say it the more depressed I am. But you know that's okay :) REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY AGAIN**

Neji was badly injured in war and was now back in Kohona at the hospital. Sakura was nearing her promotion has head medic, her final challenge was to make sure Neji Hyuuga was back in tip top shape. Neji's view of Sakura had not changed since the academy, she was just another love-struck fool waiting for Sasuke's return. Sakura knew she was going to have to change his mind some how to make him see she was just as dedicated to being a ninja as he was.

"Haruno Sakura there is a patient in room 217 that is in need of immediate medical attention, Tsunada-sama requested that you see to it right away." Ino's voice was filled with worry, the blonde haired girl knew Hyuuga Neji was laying in that room with his life on the line. The pink haired medic ran as fast as she could to room 217, _"Who on Earth is so important that's in need of my medical attention."_ Her thoughts were cut short when she noticed a rather bloodied Hyuuga member laying almost lifelessly on a stretcher. Sakura's mind went into action, both of her small hands were glowing with green chakra making her hands tingle. Neji's vital organs were severely damaged along with his pressure points, who ever the enemy was clearly did a number on him. Nurses were flying in and out of the room with gauze pads and water to clean as much of the blood and dirt off of him before getting him into surgery.

Tsunade stood at the doorway watching her student become a professional right before her eyes, The blonde haired woman walked next to her student and as expected Sakura gave her a full debriefing of what was going on. "Neji Hyuuga age 22 severely wounded during what appears to be a one on one battle, his chakra points are closed off and he is bleeding internally which means we're going to need to prep ER one and stop the bleeding as soon as we can, his vital oragans seem beyond repair but with a bit of work I think I can have them fixed." Tsunade nodded while the surgical team took Neji straight into the ER, the pinkette followed shortly after. After extracting the internal blood Sakura began pouring her chakra into the Hyuuga's body praying that his organs would accept her chakra and began reparing themselves.

Hours had passed and the medical-nin kept persuing her goal of healing the person she considered a some what friend, her mind raced with questions wondering how Hyuuga Neji one of the best shinobi in the world could have gotten his ass kicked this badly. Finally after draining what was left of her own chakra Neji was stabalized and was brought back to his room, Sakura managed to get permission to stay in his room until he had awoken so she could ensure she succeeded.

After several hours Neji opened his eyes to see daylight striking his face, he took note that he was clearly in a hospital now and not laying on a battlefield dying. Turning his head slightly he saw a familiar pink head laying on his bed, it had to be Naruto's teammate Haruno Sakura she did work at the hospital after all. Giving a good cough Sakura woke up to see a pair of pupilless eyes piercing her seafoam green ones. "Ohiyo Hyuuga-san I hope you're not feeling too much pain." Neji opened his mouth to speak but before he could Sakura had already handed him a cup of water and two white pills. "Take these, they'll help you replenish your chakra supply." Obeying the orders of the medical-nin he took the pills, he then noted she took two herself. "You look like hell Sakura, that and you're hair is a mess." His voice was cold, she clearly worked all night so what the hell was she doing in his room sleeping.

Sakura patted her hair down hoping to get her bed head back to normal, "Sorry about this I just wanted to make sure my hard work kept you alive until morning, now that your conscious a few of the nurses are going to run tests." Neji bowed his head excusing the Sasuke-obsessed girl to leave. Sakura gave a good stretch as she left his room, Tsunade was probably waiting in her office to hear about Neji's recovery. Tenten and Lee were waiting at Lady Tsunade's office for Sakura, the pink-haired girl gave a friendly wave as she noticed the duo, they were clearly waiting for her. Tenten spoke first, "Sakura-san we just hoped to hear word about Neji, some crazy ANBU guys just took him from the battle yesterday and we heard he was under your care..." Sakura cut the worried teammate off, "Hyuuga-san underwent critical surgery late last night, it was difficult and I risked my own safety to maintain his stability. He's in room 217 if you'd like to visit him, just be careful he's not in a good mood."

The duo saluted Sakura for her hard work then ran off to make sure their almost dead teammate was truly alive. Sakura entered her boss's office closing the door behind her, Tsunade sat sipping a cup of sake reminicing about her glory days saving people. Sakura gave a deep sigh before slipping into a chair in the office, Tsunade gave her a look before sipping on more sake. "So the Hyuuga is awake?" her voice sounded unimpressed, of course he was awake he is a Hyuuga after all. Tsunade expected Sakura to answer her but noticed her apprentice was fast asleep due to lack of energy from the previous nights experience.

After her nap Sakura was told to go back and check on Neji, he had managed to scare away all the day nurses and was currently working on the night ones. As Sakura approached his room one of the night nurses came running out in tears, _"He really is brutal isn't he?"_ Her thoughts were disturbed by Neji cursing his body for not working, she slowly walked in seeing her patient trying to get out of bed. Sakura ran to his aid trying to convice him to stay in the bed, "Hyuuga-san you need to stay in bed, you are no where strong enough to get out." Her voice sounded that of a mothers, "You're not my mother let me out of this place so I can get back out in the field." Sakura gave Neji an ornery look, one that meant you-are-my-patient-so-you-best-listen. Neji gave an exasperated sigh and slouched back in his bed, why was she worrying so much about his well-being it's not like he gave a damn about her and her precious Sasuke.

Weeks turned into months as Hyuuga Neji was never discharged from the hospital, after running several tests to see how is indurance was he was forced to stay until further notice. Sakura was in charge of taking care of him during his stay at the hospital which seemed to irritate him more. He could only see the young girl who longed for Uchiha Sasuke to return, the girl who cried at the drop of a hat, a girl who had no class or sex appeal. Even Neji Hyuuga looked at girls with lust every once in awhile, he looked at girls who were strong like Tenten and had womanly figures. Sakura was just a little bug to him, one that irritated him to no end. Even as he insulted her work ethic she still came in with a smile on her face and referred to him with honorifics. After frequent visits from "friends" he was surprised to get a visit from his dear cousins and uncle, Hinata expressed how proud she was him and that he was a great ninja. Hanabi curtly expressed how he needed to get better so he wouldn't get his ass kicked next time while his uncle just stood there starring at Neji's bandaged forehead where his curse mark was hidden.

Sakura just happened to come in during the "family" visit, "Hyuuga-san it's time for me to check your vitals." Her voice maintaining that awful friendlyness. "What ever just get it done quickly." His voice was cold, it made shivers run down her body. Hinata gave her cousin a glare, "Neji-kun you should be thankful you have Sakura-chan for your doctor I hear she's the best in her field besides Tsunade-sama." Hanabi nodded her head with her sister. There was no way he could argue with the daughters from the main branch, he just nodded his head with them. Sakura couldn't help but let out a laugh, "Thank you very much Lady Hinata and Lady Hanabi but Hyuuga-san probably doesn't agree with that, to be honest I think he very well hates me for keeping him here so long." Neji let out a snort, it was true he did hate being at the hospital. His family bid him farewell but before leaving his uncle called out to Sakura, she happily trotted to the main branches leader.

"Haruno Sakura please take care of Neji-kun, he is a little hard-hearted but I know he is thankful you saved his life." Sakura bowed deeply and thanked the man for his humble words. It must've been fate because Neji called Sakura back to the room, he carried about a different aura now almost like he was trying to be polite. "Sakura, I apologize for my crude behavior it's just that you annoy the hell out of me with your polite behavior and your...innocence." Sakura couldn't keep it in, laughter exploded from her mouth. "Neji-san I have to be polite, it's my job as a doctor to be on my best behavior and believe me I am not as innocent as I seem." Neji's face contorted to anger, she dare laugh at him. "Well stop being so polite, it's annoying and please explain how you are not innocent?" Sakura's eyes adverted to the floor, how could she explain that she tried killing Sasuke herself but failed and almost lost two people very dear to her. "Well, I suppose trying to kill the man you love isn't very innocent. I was being too headstrong, that just makes me a fool."

Neji looked to see the young girls face, for 19 years old she seemed to look a bit older for her age. Maybe it was all the work she does, she dedicated herself to the hospital just as she once dedicated herself to Sasuke. "You tried to kill the Uchiha boy yourself? That itsself makes you a fool." He tried to sound endearing but it came out sounding arrogant. To his surprise she smiled at him, "I really am a fool aren't I? I couldn't even bring back the one person I loved, how silly of me to think I'd amount to anything..." Was she pitying herself or agreeing with him on the subject of her being a complete idiot. "So you claim you loved him, does this mean you've moved on from him?" Neji inquired wondering if his accusations of her were all wrong to begin with.

"Yes I moved on long ago Neji-kun, now I am dedicated to this hospital and helping those in need. Naruto and Kakashi-sensei helped me along the way." Neji couldn't help but smirk, this pink-haired girl really had proven him wrong. "I don't like admitting I'm wrong Sakura Haruno but today I have been proven wrong, you are indeed a talented ninja and I should be thanking you for saving my life." That's all she needed to hear before bursting into tears, "Thank you Hyuuga-san, I'm sorry for crying in front of you like this but I'm just happy I was able to prove myself to you. In all honesty to have your approval means a lot, you're such a hard ass all the time I was beginning to think you wanted me dead." Neji let out a sigh, "You're still a blubbering baby after all, but you've grown. Don't think I still don't want you dead, you're still annoying to me so once you've finished crying leave me alone." Sakura calmed herself down before excusing herself, _"Neji isn't so bad after all, I mean he's still a hard ass but I think he's someone I'd like to get to know." _

The visits were becoming less professional and more personal, Neji would actually talk about his life and Sakura would sit quietly and listen versus when he would speak to Lee or Tenten they would butt in and say what they thought. Sakura was indeed different than he expected, at one point he even had the passing though about her attributes were in fact womanly, despite what he said about her being a little girl. Sakura shared her stories about why she fell in love with Sasuke and about how she had gotten over him, Naruto managed to help her a lot by traning with her on a daily basis and convincing Lady Tsunade to give her a job at the hospital. Neji was astounded to hear how smart she really was, he just thought she was a book worm and that she never really practiced what she read.

Turns out she was very skillful and could probably make it into the ANBU easily with her talents. The days grew shorter while they talked and the nights were unbareably longer making it harder for him to sleep seeing as now thoughts of pink hair haunted his mind. He still could not find sex appeal in her which made it easy for him to think of her as a friend an nothing more, every time they would see each other she was worn down, dirty, sweaty and on most occasions she smelled of hospital which was neither a good nor bad smell. Her hair was either down and sticking to the sweat on her face and neck or it was in a terribly messy bun. Her clothes rarely changed, she was usally stuck in the same uniform for days on end.

Neji could not see her in any other way until the day she came to visit him on her day off. The door slide open and there stood a woman who he could have sworn he'd never seen before. She had long pink hair that was well combed and wore a black dress with pink designs over it, her hitae-ate was holding her bangs back which made her forehead visiable and in his opinion it was not overly large like how Ino always described it as when they were children. The dress hung on her curves showing off her attributes perfectly, it was fate that brought him to see her that day because that was the day he saw a form of sex appeal in a girl who he claimed was nothing like that. Sakura caught Neji's gaze and began a fit of giggling, "Neji-san why are you staring at me like you've never seen me before?" Neji regained his composure, "I haven't seen you this well kept before so I thought you were a stranger."

Sakura gave a small giggle before going on about how she had a date with some one from the village but couldn't stand the guy so left to see him at the hospital. Neji couldn't help but feel a tug at his lips, he wanted to crack a smile but was afraid it would be to noticable. The conversation managed to get deeper than he had hoped and before he knew it his lips were pressed against warm pink ones. Sakura's eyes were enlarged at the sudden gesture of her now friend, he was kissing her, why? Sakura pulled away to see Hyuuga Neji blushing like crazy, "Uhm Neji-san not that the kiss was bad but why did you just kiss me like that?" Neji shifted awkwardly in the bed, "I've never seen you this way, I always thought of you like an annoying bug that just wouldn't go away, I thought you didn't have sex appeal but when you walked in looking like this I couldn't help but think you looked amazing."

Sakura's face managed to turn a pretty shade of red, "Neji-san I've always admired you, you're very hard working and rather intellegant and I may have developed romantic feelings for you." Was this a confession? Neji pulled the pinkette closer to him and demanded she kiss him back if she felt the same way for him, Hyuuga Neji at that moment felt pure bliss when the rosey lips added pressure back to his the second time around, was this fate? No rather it was destiney.


End file.
